


Dumb Puppy

by Silver_Suga



Series: BNU Week [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Degradation, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, Knotting, M/M, Master/pet undertones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Werewolf Kim Namjoon | RM, too much lube use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: Werewolf Namjoon always seeks out Seokjin at the worst times. This is only intensified by the fact that their species are supposed to be at war. But when Namjoon goes into rut, you can't blame him for wanting his mate.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: BNU Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611925
Comments: 5
Kudos: 290





	Dumb Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one of the BNU fic fest and I really hope you guys, gals, and nb pals enjoy it. So that's namjin, day 1. Posted a little bit early, so if any of you find it before the official date, good job!

"Namjoon, not here," Seokjin hisses, pulling at the werewolf's ears to pry him away from his neck. Namjoon huffs out a soft whine, knowing he can’t be too loud or every vampire in the immediate vicinity will hear them. "Do you want to get caught? We're supposed to be at war."

Seokjin glances around the area, scenting the air for anyone else, but it's hard to smell anything with Namjoon right under his nose. Scent getting stronger by the moment as he descends into his rut. Seokjin doesn't really have a choice. They're mated, he can't just leave his mate to work through his rut alone. He’s supposed to be on a mission, but to hell with that. He’s a high enough rank to get away with ditching a mission here and there if he needs to. That’s one of the only reasons he even tried to climb the vicious ladder of power. To have more freedom to be able to keep him and Namjoon a secret.

"Hyung please," Namjoon whispers, tail twitching as he only tries to press closer to Seokjin. Another desperate whine falls from his lips and he nuzzles against the covered mating mark on Seokjin’s neck. "You know I'm going in my rut just... Please. I can't wait for it any longer hyung."

"Fine, but you're sucking me off first as a thank you for me taking care of you," Seokjin whispers and drags his pup along with him. Seokjin still scans the area because of his anxiety as they move quickly and quietly out of the building they were in and into the cool night. Namjoon's ears perk up at the prospect of having Seokjin's cock in his mouth as it's one of his favorite things to do with the vampire. Usually, he only gets to do it as a reward because Namjoon tends to get surly if he gets to do it too often.

Namjoon follows along quietly now as Seokjin leads them away into the woods. Content that he’s getting his way as usual. The building they were just in being inside vampire territory put Seokjin on edge, but the further they walk towards their cabin, the more relaxed he gets. Seokjin is probably the one that worries the most about being caught with Namjoon. Which is fine, and it's a good worry to have because his kind would kill Namjoon. Hell, they might kill them both if the clan is just in a bad mood. They'd probably kill Seokjin first just to watch Namjoon writhe in agony as the mating bond rips away from him. He knows just how sick his kind can be, and he's scared for both of them.

Namjoon may be smart with facts about different plants and animals, but when it comes to anything else, he's a bit of a dumb puppy. He's book smart, and a lot of times his intelligence catches Seokjin off guard. However, Namjoon tends to think with his instincts a lot, and that lands them both in risky situations. Seokjin recalls sucking off Namjoon in a closet inside the vampire clans main castle because the dumb pup popped his knot accidentally and went to find Seokjin. His sense of smell for Seokjin is incredible too, but Seokjin worries about him because of that too. He often gets focused on Seokjin’s scent and doesn’t pay attention to the fact that other vampires are there too.

Once at their secluded cabin, it's Namjoon who drags Seokjin inside as he's even more excited. His rut already making him hard and desperate. Seokjin just follows along, closing the door behind them both and locking it. (Not like it'd keep anyone out, but Seokjin feels safer with it that way.) The place isn’t huge, but it’s homely and definitely enough for both of them to live the way that they want to.

Soon, Seokjin is flopped onto the bed in their bedroom with Namjoon kneeling in front of him on the floor. Seokjin pets the werewolf's head with a fond smile before standing up to pull off his tight pants, underwear going as well. Almost immediately after he sits back down, Namjoon's hot mouth is sucking him down. Seokjin moans, long and drawn out as he grips the pup’s hair.

"Fuuuuck," Seokjin moans, "it's been too long."

Namjoon can only grunt in response and keeps Seokjin in his mouth, down his throat. The pup having hardly any gag reflex if at all, swallowing around Seokjin's cock. Seokjin just loses himself in the feeling of Namjoon sucking him off as he lets his tension melt away. It’s a nice feeling to have Namjoon back with him, to take care of each other. It doesn’t matter if they’re cuddling or having sex, they’re both happy around each other.

"That's my good boy," Seokjin says, breathless already and he smiles a little through hooded eyes when he hears Namjoon's tail wagging. "Once you make me cum you can knot my pretty hole just like you want to puppy."

Namjoon groans in response and starts to suckle with renewed excitement causing Seokjin to bite his bottom lip. Minding his own fangs, he tries not to pierce his skin. But it's hard not to with Namjoon sucking him off as well as he does. Namjoon soon pulls off to breathe for a moment and looks up at Seokjin.

"Master," Namjoon murmurs, aware that this is the persona Seokjin takes on when they do this. He may be in a haze because of his rut, but he still knows to obey the rules. Cutely nuzzling Seokjin’s thigh, the vampire is instantly weak for him. "Fuck my mouth please."

How can Seokjin deny him that with how nicely he asked and how he opens his mouth and lets his tongue fall out? He can't. So that's why he smirks and eyes Namjoon with his dark lust-clouded eyes before standing up. Feeding his cock into Namjoon's mouth, he grabs a fist-full of hair before starting to thrust into that tight wet heat he likes so much. With moans falling from his lips, Seokjin presses a foot into Namjoon's thigh to change the angle for him. Namjoon groans, eyes closing and just letting himself be used how Seokjin pleases.

"Such a good pup," Seokjin growls, feeling Namjoon shiver under him, "letting his master use him as he would use a fuck toy."

Namjoon whines in response and Seokjin smirks again, knowing just how much of an effect he has on Namjoon with just his words. "You're masters fuck toy, isn't that right?"

Namjoon would've cried out that yes! Yes, he is! He's a good fuck toy! But instead just garbles around Seokjin's member, spit and precum dribbling down his chin and staining the collar of his shirt. But he couldn't care less. He just wants to taste Seokjin, fuck him too, and maybe let him feed off of him. That would be his dream. To finally have Seokjin feed from him. As Seokjin watches his cock disappear into Namjoon’s mouth, the image becomes too much and he’s soon very close to coming.

With a final and musical moan Seokjin stills in Namjoon's mouth and cums. Namjoon swallows it all eagerly before Seokjin pulls away. Giving a few final cleaning licks to the tip, Seokjin drags him up by his hair as the oversensitivity was getting to him. Namjoon keening in response as he stands, towering over Seokjin again. "Okay puppy," Seokjin says, panting softly, "let's get your rut over with."

Namjoon whines and presses into Seokjin, licking the mating mark on Seokjin's neck. Seokjin smiles and pets Namjoon's head. They aren’t going to get anywhere with Namjoon like this, and Seokjin knows it. So he has to direct Namjoon on what to do. "Come on puppy, strip."

Namjoon whines, but pulls away to hastily pull off his clothes. Seokjin pulls off his shirt too, and soon he's being pressed into the bed. Big strong arms caging him while also being really gentle. Namjoon has always been so considerate when it comes to his rut, and Seokjin often wonders how he got so lucky to have this wolf imprint on him in particular. He may not feel the mating bond the same way Namjoon does, but he knows he has a connection to the wolf that he doesn't have with anyone else, and that's enough for the both of them.

Namjoon kisses him sloppily, mostly tongue as he reverts to instincts only and Seokjin can’t help but smile. Wrapping his arms around Namjoon’s broad shoulders he leans up to whisper to him. “It’s okay baby. I won’t break if you’re a little rough with me.”

“Yes master,” Namjoon says softly and begins to bite down Seokjin’s neck causing the vampire to let out a content sigh and moan softly. Namjoon continues to bite at Seokjin’s neck before his hips start rutting down against Seokjin’s hole.

“That’s it, good boy,” Seokjin urges and Namjoon whines, hips rutting even more. Seokjin didn’t want to admit that he had played with himself earlier that night, but he did. He’s already prepped and ready for Namjoon to just slide into him. The thought gets Seokjin off a bit more than he would like to admit as well. “Whenever you’re ready puppy.”

Namjoon whines one more time and bites at Seokjin’s shoulder before he’s grabbing his cock and slipping right into Seokjin. Namjoon grunts as he slides in easily and Seokjin keens, his fantasy being fulfilled in just the right way. It’s a bit of a rough slide, but both of them are too desperate to stop as Seokjin holds Namjoon and the wolf starts to thrust into Seokjin. The vampire runs his hand through Namjoon’s hair before gripping it to pull him off of his shoulder. A moment passes and after a particularly rough thrust, Seokjin crashes their lips together.

Namjoon whines desperately as Seokjin’s plush lips press against his. The two begin to pant into each other's mouths as Namjoon fucks harder into Seokjin. “Master,” Namjoon murmurs, a little shy but Seokjin hums before moaning to acknowledge him. “Want to hear the lewd sounds you make when you’re too wet.”

Seokjin moans in response, he knows what Namjoon wants and while usually, he would say it would be a mess, he finds he doesn’t care right now. Plus he wants to hear the sounds he’d make too. “Okay,” Seokjin breathes against Namjoon lips and almost laughs when Namjoon instantly perks up and pulls out to grab the lube they leave in the nightstand.

Namjoon’s back in a moment, shifting Seokjin to just press the opening of the bottle right to his hole. Seokjin squeaks, a little embarrassed but soon moans as the cold substance enters him, slowly filling him instead of Namjoon’s cock. It feels weird, but they’ve done this before, and Seokjin knows the feeling. After a moment, the bottle is pulled away, capped, and tossed aside. Namjoon puts Seokjin on his side and lifts one of his legs to place on his shoulder. Straddling Seokjin’s other leg, he slowly pushes inside the vampire's wet and sloppy hole. Seokjin moans Namjoon’s name loudly as Namjoon settles deep inside him. The lube squelching lewdly and spilling out of him and all over their legs and the bed.

Seokjin grips tightly onto the bed as Namjoon starts fucking into him with renewed strength. The squelching is loud and they’re both getting off to the sound of it. Seokjin knows tears are already in his eyes from the friction and feeling of Namjoon’s big cock dragging inside of him. He glances down and smiles at the bulge he sees where Namjoon’s cock is. He places a hand over the spot and feels Namjoon fucking in and out of him with his hand now. With a surprised moan, Seokjin cums, hard, and Namjoon doesn’t stop. Seokjin knew he wouldn’t with him being hazy because of his rut.

But he still cries because of the oversensitivity and grips onto the sheets even harder. He loses track of time as Namjoon continues fucking into him and his soft cock slowly starts to get hard again. It takes what feels like an eternity for Seokjin to finally start feeling Namjoons knot start to swell at the base of his cock and he cries again as the stretch starts to burn, but feel so good at the same time. Seokjin releases for the second time that night as Namjoon’s knot gets to its full size and pushes past his rim to lock them together as Namjoon cums. A rough growl being pulled from Namjoon’s chest as he cums inside Seokjin and they’re locked.

Both panting they try to come down from their highs and when Seokjin glances down again he groans. The belly bulge is even larger now just from how much Namjoon came inside him. Namjoon chuckles softly, his tail wagging happily before he gently shifts them to where he’s also laying on his side behind Seokjin.

“That’s my good boy,” Seokjin says softly, turning to look back at Namjoon with a soft and fond smile.

“Only for you hyung,” Namjoon says softly, gently kissing Seokjin’s neck before licking the mating mark.


End file.
